As illustrated in FIG. 6, a conventional vehicle cup holder 1 having ring illumination has a holder 2 provided with a beverage container receiver 2a, a light source unit 3, a lightguide (light emitter) 4 comprising a ring part 4a and an outer peripheral extension 4b extending from the ring part 4a to the outer periphery side, and a decorating bezel 5. The holder 2 is formed separately from a design panel (interior panel) 6 of an automobile and fastened to the design panel 6 with screws 7.
For satisfying performances required for the cup holder, it is necessary for the holder 2 separated from the design panel 6 to be fastened to the design panel 6 with the screws 7 as a measure for preventing it from dropping out. Changing the holder 2 to a “hollowed integral holder” integrally formed with the design panel 6 can reduce expenses for parts of the separate holder 2 and screws 7 and their assembly, thereby cutting cost down. However, the following problem will occur if the “hollowed integral holder” achieve ring illumination.
While the holder 2 and design panel 6 may hold the lightguide 4 therebetween when assembling the holder 2 to the design panel 6, the outer peripheral extension 4b hinders the lightguide 4 from being assembled to the “hollowed integral holder,” whereby the lightguide 4 cannot be assembled.